Nights Spent By The Pool
by meltedliripip
Summary: One Tree Hill never gave me enough Brulian! So I decided to write a little oneshot about what happens with my favourite pairing when Julian comes home from a few weeks away filming on location.


Julian quietly opens the door to his home. He has just returned from a two week long trip to L.A., working on his new film. His wife, Brooke, was taking the two kids to Florida, to see Peyton, Sawyer and Lucas, who currently live there.

And so on his way home, Julian picked up a pizza. He walks through to the kitchen, where he prepares to cook it, dumping his suitcase in the hallway on his way. Brooke isn't here, and so he can get away with dumping his stuff all over the house.

However, as he sets the oven and turns towards the cutlery drawer, he gets the fright of his life, as he is met by the grinning face of his wife, Brooke.

'Hey.'

He pulls her into a hug, and whispers into her hair, 'Promise to stop me next time I decide to travel with my work. I missed you so much, baby.' He breathes in her smell. It's own brand of perfume,_ B. Davis_. He is suddenly reminded of how much he loves her.

She pulls away from his embrace, and peers around him in the direction of the oven. 'Is that pizza?'

'Sure is. Hawaiian.'

'That's dope.'

Julian snorts, and replies, 'Excuse me? _Dope_?'

'Didn't I tell you? Jude came home the other day from pre-school and told me that his day had been _dope_. So I've started using it as an adjective, just to prove to him how ridiculous it sounds. Besides, I was a cool kid in school. I once used those sorts of words.'

'Ah. Another jab at my un-popularity. Well look who's a big time producer and director now, Brooke Davis Baker.'

She smiles at him wickedly, before coming back with: 'Well look who's a multi-million dollar worth fashion designer, come sexy Mom, Julian Baker.'

She slightly imitates his voice as she says it, but he used to having the fun taken out of him, what with Brooke training their sons to gang up on him.

Whatever happened to Julian's idea of there being three guys against one girl in the house?

_That said_, Julian realizes, _it's been said before that I'm not exactly not the most masculine guy about Tree Hill…_

And so he just laughs, before asking the question that he has been dying to know since he arrived home. 'How are the little men, anyway?' Julian moves around the kitchen, pulling out two plates and a couple of wine glasses.

'They're fine. Sleeping. We got back from Florida literally an hour ago. They're worn out from the drive. Gosh, it must be really tiring staring at a Nintendo DS screen for nine hours… Oh, and Luke said he'd be really happy to move back here for the summer, to do some work on the show. He says that he needs to have a lot to do with this series, 'cus we're covering Keith's death. Not that you asked about Luke. Or Peyton and Sawyer. Who are both fine, by the way.'

Julian is at the fridge now, pulling out the ever present bottle of white wine. 'I was about to ask. To be honest, though, I'm slightly more concerned with how my own family is.'

'We're fine', she smiles as she takes the wine glass he is holding out for her, 'But we've missed you _a lot_. How's the movie going?'

'Today was the wrap party. It's being edited as we speak. I'm glad I can get back to _The Ravens_ now, though.' After a look form his wife, he adds, 'And to spend time with my beautiful wife, and two handsome sons.'

Brooke laughs, 'I have you so well trained.'

She hops elegantly onto the kitchen counter, and sits there for a few seconds, before Julian comes up to her, and starts gently kissing her, the way he's missed doing for the weeks at a time he's been away. Before the kiss can be deepened, however, the oven lets out the timer. The couple groan, but leap towards the oven, both desperate for the Hawaiian pizza.

Julian deftly cuts it is half, placing one half on his plate, and the other on Brooke's, before making the suggestion: 'Wanna eat outside?'

'Baby, it's pitch dark outside.'

'So? We can put the pool lights on. It'll be romantic.'

Ten minutes later, the couple are sitting in their yard, poolside. Their plates are now empty, and they are discussing the more trivial parts of their lives.

'Mom and Dad are coming over for dinner tomorrow, so I'm getting Maria to stay late. I'm sooo not made for cooking.'

Julian laughs at this, before leaning in so that his lips are almost touching hers, 'No, but do you want to know what you _are _made for?'

'And what would that be?'

'Me.'

It's a cheesy line and he knows it, but Julian's always been a sucker for cliché. Besides, the line seems to work, as before long, they are both standing, kissing each other. But they are also by the edge of the pool. And Julian doesn't realize. Brooke easily turns around so that his back is facing the pool, meaning she can easily push him in. Which she does.

Both of them are shocked that the loud splash does not cause a stir from either of their son's bedrooms.

They both laugh for several minutes, Julian soaking wet in the pool, and Brooke dry at the side of it.

Julian holds his hand out, planning to pull Brooke in with him. Brooke picks up on this, though, and shouts, 'No need, husband.' while taking a run up for the pool up, giggling hysterically as she hits the water.

She swims underwater for a lap, but is met by Julian when she finally opens her eyes.

'I love you so much.'

The following morning, Davis was the first in the house to wake up. He walked through to his brother's bedroom, kicking him awake. The two young boys walk to their parents bedroom, but when they see the made bed, they make their way downstairs, and are greeted by the open back door. Davis, the ever cautious twin, squeals, 'Oh no! Mommy's been kidnapped.'

However, a minute later, as they step outside, the twins find their parents asleep next to the pool, hugging. Unmoved from the night before, when Jude had looked out of his window and seen his dripping wet parents chatting poolside.

* * *

**Just a little Brulian snippit for you. What did you think?**


End file.
